pudding_games_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Nolwenn Clan
The Nolwenn are an ethnicity of people living within Arnellia. They are descendants of the Nolwenn Clan, one of the 9 founding clans of Arnellia. History The Arnellia Clan Period The Nolwenn Clan were among the first founding Clans of Arnellia. They joined the forming group of Clans early in the year 1078 of the First Age. They established their Clan on the plains to the East of Lightsnest, along with the Maelle Clan in 1081. During times of war they contributed light cavalry to the warbands, which served as scouts and skirmishers, used to harass enemy armies. Culture Throughout history the Nolwenn people have been, at least in part, nomadic. While they maintain villages and strongholds, a vast amount of their population works as herders, leaving home for days at a time to travel the surrounding area with their animals. This had led to the Nolwenn being hardy people, who bare a lack of luxury with a grin, and a hint of pride. Many of the Nolwenn herders still breed horses, which are some of the best in the world. To this end, almost everyone who still identifies with the Nolwenn Clan owns a horse of such breeding. Nolwenn people are typically independent and loyal. They thrive in an environment where they can pursue their own whims. Due to their culture of travel, Nolwenn typically find their bonds to their clansmen growing with absence, and value their bonds highly. Most Nolwenn who become close with non-clansmen treat them with the same respect and loyalty they do the rest of the clan. Despite this, the Nolwenn people do often look down on people who do not meet their standards. Individuals who shy away from the discomforts of travel and camping tend to attract the most ire from the Nolwenn, though they don't have much respect for magic practitioners either. Such individuals can overcome these biases, but it will usually take much more effort than it would for others to earn the respect of a Nolwenn Clansman. Legacy Nolwenn Scouts In the Arnellian military, the scouts from the Nolwenn Clan are still considered among the best, and many generals clamor to get a unit of them before marching out. NPC: Nolwenn Scout Race: Human Class: Beastmaster 1/Nolwenn Scout 2 STR: 10(+0) DEX:17(+3) CON:15(+2) INT: 13(+1) WIS: 14(+2) CHA: 10(+0) HP: 80+6d4 MANA: 30 + 3d4 BAB: +3 FORT: +7 REF: +8 WILL: +2 FEATS: Mounted Combat, Mounted Archery, Skill Focus(Ride) FEATURES: Tame Beast, Horse Stealth, Eagle Eyed. Skills: Ride 10 Ranks, Spot 7 Ranks, Listen 7 Ranks, Handle Animal 7 Ranks, Survival 7 Ranks, Knowledge(Geography) 7 Ranks, Heal 7 Ranks, Knowledge(Nature) 7 Ranks, Swim 5 Ranks, Use Rope 5 Ranks Character Options Background: Nolwenn Clansman Name: Nolwenn Clansman Requirements: Human. Nolwenn Descent. Effects: You gain Handle Animal and Ride as class skills. You begin the game with a Light Horse in your possession. You gain a +5 circumstance bonus to all Ride checks made while mounted on a Light Horse. You ignore the requirements for a saddle when riding a Light Horse. Prestige Class: Nolwenn Scout Skills List: '''Balance, Climb, Craft, Escape Artist, Handle Animal, Heal, Hide, Profession, Ride, Search, Sense Motive, Spot, Survival, Use Rope '''Skill Points: '''6 + Int Modifier '''HP Gain: '''1d4+4 '''Mana Gain: '''1d4 '''Proficiencies: Bow, Crossbow, Daggers, Thrown Cloth, Leather '''Requirements: '''Mounted Combat, Skill Focus(Ride), Ride 8 Ranks, Handle Animal 5 Ranks '''Horse Stealth: '''You are able to ride any Light Horse without the need for a saddle. When doing so, you may attempt to make a hide check while mounted on your horse to hang off the side, and hide behind the horses body. You do not suffer any penalties while doing so. '''Eagle Eyed: '''You may take 20 in place of taking 10 on all spot checks, provided you are not under duress. You have an uncanny eye for detail at a distance, and can pick out details missed by most others. In addition, you half all accuracy penalties incurred by range increments from a boy against any target within 500 feet of you. '''Horse Mastery: '''Light Horses that are not trained for war do not rebel against you when you try to steer them into combat. You are not required to make any ride checks when fighting on an untrained horse. In addition, you do not need to make a ride check to safely dismount a horse that does not have a saddle, even in combat. All horses you ride gain a +10 ft move speed while you are mounted upon them. '''Improved Mounted Archery: '''You reduce the penalties for firing while mounted by -2. This applies after Mounted Archery. This means there is no penalty when firing after a double move, and only a -4 penalty when firing after a run move. You may fire at any point during your mounts movement, as if you had the Ride-By Attack feat.